Blowjon
by sonic.exethedarklink
Summary: It is a story about Jon turn into pone.


Capter on: babies first blowjon

It was a normal tuesday for neo nazi jontron until he decided to look at MLP bootlegs. "Wow this cover was torn more than those conversation camps the nazis had" Jon said while looking at a cover of an MLP FIM season 1 cover but the words Freindship is magic was replaced with Sieg Hil. As Jon insterted his disck into the pussy Jon was succed into EQ.. "What the fuuuuuck!" Jon scram as he was sucked into EQ..  
"Herro" said a pair of baby twins next to a male pone. Where the fuck am I?" questioned Jontron "Oh sir" said the male pone "Your in pone vile and I'm Flash Sentry. "Oh ok" Jon replied "Can you lead me oout of this shit hole?" Jon assed Flash "ok" Flash replied "but I want a sweet blowjon" "Only for 5 $ and a snickers bar" Replied Jon "Deal!" scram Sentry So then Jon got on all fours and licked the tip of sentries dick rubbing his balls in the proces "uggg" Sentry yelled for mercy. Jon then put his mouth on sentries shaft all while tounging all the way. "ech" yelled jon as he released his mouth from Sentries enourmis enlarged dong. Jon decided to go back in but slowly as jon licked Sentries dick head he yelled "ech" as Jon closed the gap between his mouth and sentries dick he yelled these phrases "eww" "ech" 'ach" "what the fuck" "Im scared Im moving on" "two balls are gonna be swalloed tonight" "I love where Im heading" and as Jon while very carefully bouncing his head on the shaft Sentry moned A few minutes lator and Sentry yelled "TWILIE" as Jon scremed "WHAT?" and then Sentry cumruned.

Shafter 2: Jon Shafts back.

As Jon licked Sentries cum Sentry led Jon to Mane hatn. As Jon was walking in the strets of Manhatn something teleported into his mouth. "Hello Im discord, nice to meat you Jon, now give me a blowjon" Ok Jon replied As Jon licked the head of Discord's shaft Discord put a gaf in Jon's Ass hole "ech" Jon yelled as the gag was being placed "Now now Jon" Discord replied " if you want to live dont remove the gag just give me a sweet blowjon" "ok" Jon eched Jon the proceded to play with Discords balss "uhhh" Discord moned Discord the procided to put a gag in his mouth Jon then Cover about 3.5777563923765578 more inches of Discords shaft as Jon was eching while doing this Discord Got his Twicane and shoved it up his ass enjoying every inch. As Jon it's was bouncing on Discords dick Discord decided to bring in some ho's and fingered them ontop of Jon. The pressure of the fat skangs was too much for Jon. Jon had Discoords shaft in his mouth every .9373747856758362893022772723737 inch. As Jon tron Eched in mercy Discord came and decided to realese his cum onto the fatass skangs. Then the skangs went away and Discord bought a home for our beloved Neo Nazi.

Kampfter 3: Bare Burns.

As Jon was doing his job of taking a piss he had a mare whisper in his ear "Give me a blowjon pls" Jon then ran to the mare "Yes I shall" Jon yelled "Well pardner my name is Bare burn" BraeBurn yelled Jon then slowly inched his to his dick head and proceding licking. "ECH" Jontron yellled as he was tasting dicks "Your micro penis tastes burnt" Jon whispered "Ill burn your dick if you dont keep sucking" Bareburn scram at the top of his lungs. Jon then bounced his head on Bare burns shaft. "Thats a good boy" Braeeburn said "Now this might tingle a bit but don't act dumb" Braeburn then decided to brand Jon with a hot iron in the shape of a pretzel. "Now this iron will show every pone how good you are" "Ech" Jontron repled. As the iron was buringing Jons skin slowly and carefully Jon was bouncing and deeepthroating Bareburns massive 44 inch massive horse erected shaft cock. "This brand means alot to me pardner" Bareburn said "now this will make me soo happy that ill... ughhghghhghg." BAreburn said as Jon made him cum and the cum was all over Jons ass "Ech" Jon said as he ran into maehatten. Jon went into his appartment to Hail Hitler.

Socket 4: Sleepy maymays

Jon after sucking alot of cocks wanted some slep. Jon went to his crib and went to asleep. But Jon dreemnt sumthin. "Jon, hey wats up" Rainbowdash said "Where am I?" Jon assed "We are in the libary, and nobodys here" Rainbowdash said while winking at Jon "Im likking where this is going ahahahah" Jon said as RD pulled his paints down revealing jon's 69 inch cock. Rainbowdash then started sucking Jons penis essential giving a a blowjon. "OH ech ech ach god fuck yes yeaa echhchchchch" Jon scram "Oh yea babe enjoy this hot AF blowjon" RD sid as Rainbowdash lifted Jon up "Wait wat the fuck?" Jon said as Rainbowdash straped jon bellow her massive juggle boobs essentile give him a titjon and a blowjon. "Enjoy this babe" Siaid RD as she started playing suocker and sucking Jon's massive 420 inch horse cock ericte shafter. "Oh babeeey uhghghghghghgj echech ech ech ech ech" Jon said as he came. Then Jon woke up to see Rainbow Dash with his cock in her mouth sleeping. "ech jon whispered to himself as he went back asplep"  
Tracker 5: Fast as fuck blowjon PreviousChapters Next

As Jon woke up agan he saw some thin chich with massive tits next to him in beed. "Who the fuck are you mate?" Assed Jon "OI Love Im Tracer" Tracer sad. "Can you give me a blowjon" Jontron askd 'ok" tracer replied as she slowly grabed Jon's pants and pulled them down and riped them apart and slowly put her mouth on the head of his Shafthorse cock "Is this ere how ya like this little thang plaid with?" Tracer assd "Yes daddy" Jon the Neo Hitler replied Tracer then slowly put her hands and Jon's balls and playyed with them for 5 minutes by getting her fingeres and pushing his balls up and licking Jons dick head. Tracer then slowly inched down Jontrons dick slower than a fucking turtle dieing Tracer inched down his cock aproximitly .6669420666746729264946395645967309210974964564567893456782375565493649675786036373983537476648587576896696079857465353 inches and as she was doing so for 5 fucking hours Jon yelled "Echhhhchchc ACHCHCHCHughghghgh HUGH MUNGUS FUCKING CUMRUN".  
As Tracer his the back of Jons huge Horse erect cock shafting penis Jon yelled "Oh babey sumthins cuming tonight" and then Jontron came all over Tracers face. 5 hours lator Jon was taken by the royal gaurds.

Yiffer 6: The final cuntdown aka Jon's mouth vs the world aka The world needs blowjons PreviousChapters

As JOn was beeing dragged by the royal gaurds He was wondering were he was going "Where the fuck are we going?" assed Jontroni "To Discords temple"The royal gard replied "Ok" Jon sad as he was taken to Discords Temple "Herro Jon" Said Discord, Flash sentry, BAre Burn, Rainbowdash, and Tracer "What? WHAT THE FUCK ?!" Jon assed Then discord assed his magic to lower Jon to all fours "I call his dongle" Called RD "Im taking his mouth Discord announced " "Bare burn and tracer have his Hoves" Discord then gaged everybody and shoved his twi cane up his ass. Tracer slowly pressed Jons Hoof against her clit Bare burn used Jons hoof to endable him to jjack off fster While Branding Jon with and iron rod that looked lik a cd RD Rubed her tits against Jons massive 4 ft cock then sucked his massive cock slowly on his head fisrt then when really fast deeepthrouting him She then used Jons dick to fuck her ass. Discord made Jon suck his cock six times with mouth loads of cum but on the seventh time every one scram "ECH ECH ECHCHCHCHCCHH" as they came on Jon. Then Everyone helped Jon get him back to his home world. As Jon got home he said to himself "Holy shiy that scard me for lif" Then he made videos on youtube

The end?


End file.
